


Elucidation Practice [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 14:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17306036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Author's Summary: Christmas, 1978. Remus, wrestling with the mighty problems of gift-giving on a budget, contemplates life, love, London in winter, and falling off the edge of the world with Sirius Black.





	Elucidation Practice [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elucidation Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689114) by [montparnasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montparnasse/pseuds/montparnasse). 



[download the MP3 here](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0126.zip)

The recording is 1:52:12 long.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the poetry of this piece and hope you will too. Many, many thanks to reenajenkins and cryingonsundays for doing the editing for me when my laptop died just ahead of submissions.


End file.
